


If Stones Could Speak

by lferion



Category: Edward Gorey's PBS Mystery Intro, PBS Mystery! Opening Credits - Edward Gorey
Genre: Bearing Witness, Drabble, Gen, Rocks and Stones, Yuletide, Yuletide 2015, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always a witness</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Stones Could Speak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriel/gifts).



Oh, I could tell the sorrow of the ankle-bound on wall and roof, whose hands it was that fainting fate made fact. I know the dragging weight that drowns in pools, and who chose whom to fasten to that doom. I hold the grave digged deep, the viney roots of wine grapes poison fed, the phosphorus that gleams on terraced, careless steps. I am the carven urn that turns, concealing and revealing authority and ill intent alike. I am the cornice pushed, the flagstone cracked, the witness to all these occult deeds.

But I am only stone: I cannot speak.


End file.
